A Future Without
by BaybeeHannah18
Summary: Something tragic happens in the Lennox family. Cassie is traumatized and to make matters worse someone she thought she'd never see again returns asking for only one thing. STORY WILL BE BETTER.
1. Preview

**Hey. I know I still have to update 'How Horatio Met Cassie' but I just HAD to write this before I forgot it. This chapter will be a preview...I miss doing them, they're fun to do. :)**

**I don't own any of the character's or CSI Miami except all the OC's.**

**The team are in this more than what this preview is letting on.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Tragic Accident.<strong>_

_Lights of police cars and ambulance's are flashing on a dark night._

"Three victims, only one survived..." Frank said while on the phone to Horatio.

_**Tore Her Apart From Family And Friends.**_

Cassie is sat in her room at the window while in the dark. Watching the heavy rain hit her window.

_Sadie V/O - "She just sits in her room. She won't come out unless she needs something."_

Cassie's phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and see's that it's Horatio. She rejected the call and looked back out the window.

* * *

><p><em>Ryan's in the lab trying to call Cassie. When she doesn't answer he leave a message.<em>

"Come one Cassie, answer. You can't keep hiding yourself from the world like this. We're all here for you." He said and then hung up.

**_They Don't Know How It Happened._**

_Horatio and Calleigh are walking through the lab to the elevator._

"We don't exactly know what happened. The only one's who do know are the ones who were in the cars" Calleigh said.

"And there's only one person we can ask..." Horatio finished as the elevator's doors opened.

**_But She Does._**

_Cassie is stood in her room with Horatio and Calleigh._

"I don't remember much but...maybe if you take me back. Back to where it happened" She said.

* * *

><p><em>While at the place of the accident.<em>

"I remember..." She said. She started breathing heavily.

"It's all my fault" She breathed. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's my fault their dead" She cried. She collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees while sobbing.

"It's my fault" She sobbed. Calleigh knelt down beside her and hugged her.

**And He Want's To Be A Family Again.**

_Cassie is in her sister Sadie's house (left home alone), looking into a man's green eyes._

"Daisy, I know what I did and I am truly sorry but...but I am here now and I am asking for your forgiveness. And I would like to be a family again" The man said.

Cassie shook her head, still shocked that her father was standing right in front of her.

"You shouldn't of come here...You expect that after all these years I would just accept you back in my life?" her voice was getting higher.

"And it takes something like this for you to come back?" She yelled.

**_Will She Forgive And Forget?_**

_Flashback when Cassie was 8 years old._

_8 year old Cassie grabs her fathers suitcase. He comes down the stairs and pries her hands off of it. He walks out the door. Cassie turns her head to see her mother crying in the kitchen. She turns and runs outside._

_She was halfway up the path when she saw her father drive away. A tear rolled down her cheek._

_End of flashback._

**Or Will She Block Him Out Forever?**

_Cassie and her father were stood in the lab._

"You had your chance to be a father to me, Bailee and Reagan but you just up and left. Don't bother trying to contact me or my friends."

_(A/N - I didn't mention Sadie because she was 17 at the time and his time of being a father to her was pretty much over - if you get what I mean...)_

**_Will He And Her Friends _****_Prove To Her That He Wants A New Start?_**

_Cassie and Ryan are stood in Trace._

"I know what the guy did to you but...can't you see that he obviously loves you enough to come all the way down to Miami and want to take you into his care." Ryan said. Cassie looked up at him.

"I'm 18 Ryan. There isn't much to care for anymore" She said.

"But what about-"

"No" She interrupted.

* * *

><p><em>Cassie is at home. She's listening to a message that her father left on the answering machine.<em>

"Cassie, please. All I want is a second chance. I wanna be the father I was meant to be 10 years ago" he said.

Cassie sighed and looked down.

**_What Will She Choose?_**

_Cassie and her father are outside the crime lab. Cassie stares at him then she go's upto him and pulls him into a hug._

**CSI: Miami - A Future Without.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, the story will be better than this ok. R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. A Normal Day Gone Bad

**Nothing to say really except that, as you could see in the preview, this story is set 2 years after 'I'm New And Already A Hostage'.**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>18 year old Cassandra Lennox was sat in DNA waiting for the computer to make some noise to tell her she had a match on the case they were working on. Although she had been waiting for nearly and hour and was almost going stir crazy. Her hands were on either side of her head, holding it up, and she was bouncing her right leg up and down. She just kept staring at the screen which had 78% Complete written on it; All she could see was the screen and her eye-skimming bangs (fringe), totally oblivious that someone was behind her.<p>

"Boo!" Someone said when they touched her. She screamed in surprise. She turned around to see Ryan laughing.

"Ryan!" She yelled, then turned back to looking back at the screen. Ryan kept laughing and walked so he was stood beside her and lent on the glass table.

"Sorry, you looked like you were drifting off so I thought I'd wake you up" He smiled.

"More like starting to go crazy" She looked at him.

"I've been sat here for an hour, waiting for these results and my ass is numb!" She complained. Ryan laughed.

"Been there, Where's Natalia?" He asked. She looked back at the screen and gave a loud sigh.

"Fortunately for her it's her day off" She replied.

79% Complete.

"GAH!, That's it, I'm going for coffee, who new results could take so long!" She said as she got up and walked out the room, Ryan in tow.

As they were walking through the lab they walked past an officer who had a handcuffed 19 year old boy with him. The boy looked her up and down and smiled a smile that gave her shivers.

She made a shivering noise.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Did you see the look that guy gave me?" She asked as she looked at him. Ryan looked back at the 19 year old who had just turned a corner. He looked back at Cassie.

"Maybe he thought you were cute. I mean, that haircut does make you look it" He answered.

"You saying I didn't look cute before?" She raised her scarred eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it as it was covered by her bangs.

"No I'm just saying that, you know...because he's never seen you before he probably thought you looked cute because those bangs make you look cute" He realized what he just said.

"That came out wrong...what I meant was-" He was starting to sweat now.

"It's ok Ryan. I know what you mean." Cassie interrupted and smiled at him. Ryan sighed in relief. They continued their walk to the break room.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Cassie walked back in to DNA to hear the beep of the computer. She walked up to it and smiled.

"Mike Watson, your under arrest for murder" She said aloud.

* * *

><p>Cassie was in the locker room and was retrieving her things from her locker when Calleigh and Eric walked in.<p>

"Hey Cassie" Calleigh greeted. Cassie turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Cal" She replied.

"Hey Cass, we're all gonna go get a drink, wan't to come?" Eric asked as he closed his locker. Cassie put her bag over her shoulder and closed her locker. She turned and leaned on it.

"I wish I could but I can't. I gotta go to my sisters" She said.

"Alright, well, maybe next time" He said. All three of them walked out together.

$$$$$ CSI MIAMI $$$$$

Once they had reached the doors that led to the cold night outside it had started raining. Everyone practically ran to their cars to prevent getting soaked. Cassie's mom was already waiting for her. Even though Cassie was 18 and old enough to drive, she didn't have a car yet, which she was hoping she would get soon.

Cassie got in the back as her sister Reagan was in the passenger seat.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Her mother asked. Cassie put her seat belt on and settled in her seat.

"Slow" She said.

"Sounds about right" Reagan said as she looked out the window.

"Where's Bailee?" Cassie asked.

"She's been at Sadie's all day" Her mother answered. Esme started the car and drove away.

One Horatio Caine could be seen looking through the window of the lab, watching as his youngest CSI was being driven away. He had a weird feeling, something wasn't right. He blinked and then turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINUTES LATER<strong>

Horatio was stood outside the Crime Lab and was about to go home, believe it or not, when his phone rings. _(A/N - When have we ever heard or seen Horatio go home, LOL)_. The rain had stopped which was good.

"Caine" He answered.

_"Horatio"_ It was Frank.

"What's wrong Frank?" He asked.

_"There was a car accident just 10 minutes away from the Lab. Three victims, only one survived..." _He said. Horatio was about to speak when Frank spoke first.

_"Horatio it's the Lennox family" _He finished. Horatio was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"Cassie?" He asked sadly.

_"She was one of them, only she was the survivor. The other two, both female, possibly her mother and maybe her sister" _He said. Frank had never met anyone from Cassie's family during her 2 years at CSI so he had no clue who they were in relation to her.

Horatio sighed in relief that his CSI was alive but was sad that not only did two people die, but his young friend had lost her sister and mother.

"I'm on my way" He said and then hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE ACCIDENT<strong>

When Horatio arrived, he could see police cars and ambulance lights flashing, lighting up the whole street. The worst thing he saw was the Lennox car turned upside down. Smashed, wrecked, you probably wouldn't even believe the car had front. The source of it all was a giant truck which was just a few metres away. It hadn't really obtained any damage, that monster could squish any type of car.

Horatio got out of the car and walked up to Frank. A he was walking he saw a body on a stretcher, he just got a glimpse of their face when the medics covered it with the sheet. It was Reagan.

He also saw that they were trying to get her mothers body out of the car. He had finally reached Frank who turned around to look at him.

"Horatio, there was only one eye witness who was walking his dog. He said that he saw the car on the wrong side of the road and that the truck tried to slow down but...it was to late. Not really much to go on really" He said.

"Where's Cassie?" He asked. Frank nodded to where she was which was on a stretcher with two paramedics. He walked over to her. He saw that she was wearing a neck brace and had a few cuts and bruises on her face. He heard the paramedics exchange information.

"18 year old female, possibly cracked a few ribs-" One said. When Horatio looked at her face, he saw that she was very much awake and was aware of what was going on around her. She had blood in her hair, possibly from hitting her head.

"Cassie" He called. He was right beside her head, much to the paramedics liking. Cassie, unable to move her head, moved her eyes to the right so she could look at the one who holds the familiar voice.

"H..." She croaked.

"Your gonna be alright Cassie, ok?" He reassured. The paramedics had moved her into the ambulance, allowing Horatio to join them, and had now started towards the hospital. Horatio took her hand in his. She looked at him.

"Mom...Reagan..." She whispered. Horatio didn't know how to tell her. The look he was giving her already told her the truth. A single tear rolled down the side of her face. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry Cassie...I'm truly sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>SHEESH! I've been at this for god know's how long. Although I did have a few distractions...R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Motherless

**OMG! I am sooooooo sorry for the 6 month absence! I remember that I started writing this (Up to the bit where Cassie says "Like I was just in an accident") and then I just stopped. after about 3 months I was gonna finish the chapter but then I started college and it's just been hectic!**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**NOTE: I realized that after I posted chapter 2 (The start of the story as chapter 1 is a preview), I made a mistake saying that (in the preview) there were 2 CARS involved but in chapter 2 I said a huge TRUCK and a car were involved, and that there were no survivors besides Cassie. So I'm going to have to figure out how the driver of the truck died. This is what happens when you have a bad memory... ¬.¬**

**This chapter is where you finally get to meet Sadie. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>10 year old Bailee Lennox was sat on the couch at her sister Sadie's house while flipping through channels on the TV. She finally settled on watching the news. Sadie walked in from the kitchen and stood behind the couch. The room was dark and the only source of light was coming from the TV. Sadie looked at the screen and saw what her little sister was watching.<p>

"Bailee everytime I see you infront of the TV the News is on. Why do you watch it so much?" She asked. Bailee's eye's stayed fixed onto the screen.

"It interests me" She said without blinking. Sadie shook her head and thought that she way as well watch what was going on in the world, so she stood there with her arms folded. Just then her husband Bryan walked through the door.

"Hey" He said, his hazel eyes catching his wife.

"Hey" She greeted and smiled. He hung his jacket up.

"Where are the kids?" He asked as he stood beside her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Asleep" she replied.

"So are we just watching the News then?" He smiled. She was about to reply when Bailee did it for her.

"Yup, get use to it" She said, still staring at the screen.

"ooo, truck and car, bad combination" She said as her eyes narrowed. When all of them heard a familiar name the TV had their full attention.

_"Miami-Dade's youngest CSI, 18 year old Cassandra Lennox, was involved in a car accident with a truck. It is still unknown yet how the driver of the truck, who is yet to be identified, died but the other two victims which were in the car, were said to be Cassandra's mother and her 19 year old sister Reagan, no word yet on if they survived the crash. Cassandra has been rushed to Miami General-" _

"Oh my god...Bryan watch the kids, I'm going to the hospital" Sadie said ergently as she got her coat on. Bailee got up and looked at her.

"I wanna go too" She said.

"No way Bailee, you stay here. I'll call if anything happens" She said then she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sadie walked through the doors of Miami General and walked up to the reception desk.<p>

"Excuse me, I'm looking for three people, my two sisters Cassandra and Reagan and my mother Esme. Their last name is Lennox." She said. The brown haired and brown eyed woman looked up at her.

"Uh.." She said as she looked down at her papers. She looked back up at her.

"Your sister Cassandra was brought in about ten minutes ago." She replied.

"What about my mom and other sister?" She asked. The woman looked down and then back up at her.

"I'm sorry but, you mother and sister didn't make it. If you could just take a seat over there the doctor should be out soon." She replied sincerely. Sadie sighed and nodded then went over to sit down. She sat near a red haired man, one seat away from sitting next to him.

Horatio, who had over heard the convosation, turned to look at the girl.

"Excuse me" She looked at him.

"I couldn't help but over hear, your Cassandra Lennox's sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" She asked. Like Frank, out of the 2 years that Horatio has known Cassie, even though he has met her mother and two of her sisters, He has never met the eldest.

"I'm her boss, Horatio Caine" He said.

"Oh...well, it's nice to finally meet you...only I wish it was under different circumestances. I'm Sadie" She gave a small smile. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe this is happening. When will all bad things stop happening to us?" She said as she sniffed. Tears were forming in here yes.

"What do you mean by that?" Horatio asked. Sadie sat up and looked at him, Her green eyes bright and shiny from the tears.

"I mean that, for the past 10 years bad things always happen to us" She said, her voice cracking.

"It all started when our dad left when I was 17. When I was twenty years old, a year after giving birth to my son, I had a miscarrage" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry" He said with simpathy. Sadie nodded.

"A year after that I got pregnant again, nine months later I had Elsie..."she whispered.

"But through the years we had alot of death happening in the family...our grandparents, our dog, our uncle. Then we had the the whole incident with Cassie and the lab" Horatio remembered that day. He remembered every bit of it.

"And now this" She breathed. "Bailee has to grow up without a mother and...we all have to live without a mom and a sister" She finished as tears rolled down her eyes. Horatio sighed. He really felt for this family.

"I'm sorry Sadie" She looked at him.

"For everything" He finished. She looked down at her hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 HOUR LATER<strong>_

"Family for Cassandra Lennox?" The doctor called as he stood in the middle of the waiting room. Sadie and Horatio stood and walked towards the doctor.

"I'm her sister" Sadie said. The doctor nodded.

"Your sister is doing just fine, she sustained a few injuries. A couple of cracked ribbs and broken wrist to be exact. She also has a few minor cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal" He smiled reassuringly. Sadie sighed in relief.

"But just to warn you, she also suffered a head injury so she may suffer from amnesia and not remember what happened" Sadie nodded.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"Of course, if you'll just follow me" The doctor said and turned to walk to Cassie's room. Horatio and Sadie followed.

* * *

><p>Sadie walked into the room first, she saw Cassie looking at her. She smiled.<p>

"Hey" Sadie said as she walked towards the bed.

"Hey" Cassie rasped out. She looked at the second person to walk through the door.

"Horatio..."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I was just in an accident" She replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked softly. Sadie looked at her. Cassie looked from Horatio to the bottom of the hospital bed in thought. She shook her head a little.

"No" She said quietly, proving what the doctor said.

"You don't remember anything?" Sadie asked. Cassie shook her head again.

"To tell you the truth I don't think I want to..." She said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SADIE'S HOUSE<em>**

Sadie walked through the door to her home and sighed. while taking her jacket off.

"Is she ok?" She heard. She stopped what she was doing and looked in the direction the voice came from. Bailee was stood near the couch in her pajamas. Sadie then took her jacket off and hung it up.

"Um, yeah...She's gonna be fine, her co-workers are with her." She said as she walked up to Bailee and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing up so late?" Sadie asked. It was 11:30pm, Bailee should be asleep by now.

"Couldn't sleep" She said quietly as she moved to sit down on the couch, Sadie followed suit. Bailee sighed and looked up at her sister.

"Mom and Reagan went to get Cassie from work...Rae told me..." She started. Sadie stayed silent, knowing where this was going.

"Reagan said that she would take me to the beach tomorrow because she couldn't today."

_FLASHBACK_

Reagan and her mother were in the car and on their way to get Cassie from work. Reagan was on the phone to Bailee.

_"Rea I haven't seen you all day and you said you'd take me to the beach today. Where are you?" _Bailee complained over the phone. Reagan sighed, she never liked to disappoint her younger sister.

"Me and mom are on out way to get Cassie. And I know what I said Bailee but College was hectic today. I have nothing planned tomorrow so we'll go then ok?" She replied.

_"Promise?" _Bailee asked. Reagan smiled.

"Promise"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"There ok right? I mean, there gonna come home right? Rea's gonna take me to the beach when she's better like...like she promised" Her voiced wavered. Sadie's eyes filled with tears. She took a hold of her hand and took a deep breath.

"Bailee...I wish I could tell you that Reagan is gonna chase you down that beach and throw sand at you like always but..." Her voice cracked. Bailee's eyes started to glimmer.

"You know I can't" She finished. Bailee stared at her. She whispered one word.

"Mom" Sadie looked down at their hands and started biting her lip. She then looked back up at her younger sister.

"Moms not coming" She whispered. A tear ran down Bailee's cheek as she slowly moved her head side to side.

"No...No" She said.

"Bailee-" Sadie started but Bailee interrupted her.

"No, no your lying!" She said loudly. She removed her hand from her sisters grip and stood up. Sadie looked up at her.

"Their not dead, your lying." Tears were running freely down her cheeks. She then ran to her room. Sadie stood up.

"Bailee!" She called. She heard a door slam. Her face was now wet with all the tears running down her face. Bryan came out of his room and saw her standing there. She looked at him and then started sobbing. Bryan walked up to her and puller her into his arms.

Sadie wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest. Bryan put a hand on her head while telling her that it was going to be alright.

What was she going to do now? She thought. Her family was torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it doesn't make up for the 6 month absence but this is it for now. Plus it's late. The other CSI's will show up soon just incase your wondering.<strong>

**I can't keep promising when I'll update cuz it just never happens. So I'll update when I update - Which won't be after so many months or weeks, I'll try and do a chapter every week.**

**R&R!**


End file.
